Decision
by Lalii Black Lestrange
Summary: Hermione tras dejar atras la idea de suicidarse, decide emprender la busqueda de un hombre que la complemente.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Cuando tuve la idea de escribir este fic, no dude en lo mas minimo cual seria la pareja protagonista, pero al terminar este capitulo, empeze a pensar que probablemente seria mejor que ustedes vayan encontrandola poco a poco y sin esperar que en los primeros capitulos aparezca, Hermione va a pasar por varias parejas hasta encontrar la adecuada.

Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews

Chapter 1:

Tan sola… ojala pudiera saber que me depara el futuro, saber si seguir viva valdría la pena, pero en mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez la frase "no sirves para la adivinación" claro, como no tengo el ojo interior, nunca voy a saber nada de eso y la verdad que sigo pensando en eliminar todas las preocupaciones que me atormentan de una vez, un suicidio, rápido y sin dolor.

Mis amigos estarán tristes, pero lo superaran, encontraran a alguna chica que los haga felices y sus penas desaparecerán, capas llegue un momento en que ni me recuerden. Sé que soy la estudiante modelo y que muchas personas querrían tener la capacidad que tengo de aprender y memorizar cada cosa de cada clase, cada frase que hayan dicho en algún momento los profesores. Mis exámenes son envidia de aquellos que no encuentran la capacidad de aislarse y leer tranquilamente los libros y tristemente terminan con un supera las expectativas o es probable que no lleguen ni a eso. Mis compañeros suelen usarme para que complete sus trabajos, esos pergaminos tan mal hechos y con desgano, yo los arreglo y los dejo impecables pero no para la mejor calificación sino para que parezca que ellos lo hicieron sin mi ayuda, los profesores no son entupidos.

Amo poder serles de ayuda y a la vez me duele, me duele ser usada pero en cierto modo yo también los uso a ellos, cuando era chiquita quería que mi vida fuera un cuento lleno de aventuras y Harry y Ron me ayudaron innumerable cantidad de veces para poder tenerlas, recuerdo en tercer año cuando descubrimos la verdadera historia de Sirius y todo lo que pasamos desde ese momento, pero al ser criada por muggles siempre el final de esas historias tenia que ver con el amor, con un príncipe azul con el que pasarías unos hermosos momentos inolvidables. No creo en el felices para siempre, pero si en una felicidad constante que probablemente tenga un final pero aun así una historia única que recordar.

He aquí mi problema, ya tengo 17 años y nunca sentí amor por nadie, si una atracción física que se consumió cuando conocí a Víctor más a fondo. Solo sabía hablar de escobas y algo así como pelotas. El quidditch era algo que realmente no me llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo, y si así lo fuera estaría con Ron, que es de lo único que sabe hablar si no es para confabular algo con Harry.

Me gustaría tener un hombre a mi lado, que escuche mis penas y yo poder serle de ayuda en las suyas, poder hablar de temas interesantes y no solo de deportes, y salir a tomar té y esas cosas de amantes, es decir, quiero alguien que me complemente, que no tenga los mismo intereses que yo pero que a la vez no sean tan alejados de los míos. Y no me interesa mucho el físico, es claro que siempre lo primero que se ve es la apariencia, pero antes de empezar algo con alguien siempre esta la etapa del conocimiento, por más que sea un amigo, quiero un hombre en mi vida.

Ya desperdicie años esperando conocer a alguien y no resulto nada favorable la espera, debería actuar por mi cuenta, buscar y encontrar, así son las cosas, no dejar que las cosas pasen porque tengan que pasar, cada uno es dueño de su destino y solo tiene que aprender a controlarlo ¿no es así? Sea malo o bueno el resultado no iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba hacer minutos atrás. Y si sale mal volveré al punto de partida y volver a reflexionar sobre la situación. No voy a quitarme la vida sin antes intentar, soy una gryffindor, los leones somos valientes y estaba actuando como una completa cobarde.

En la mañana haré una lista de los posibles candidatos, aquellos que crea conocer poco o sean sexys, sin eliminar a nadie, capas un tejon o una serpiente tendrá el agrado de salir con alguien como yo… ¿Qué me estoy creyendo, merlín? No soy una diosa ni nada parecido, pero en serio que esta lista va a salir a la perfección, tachare nombre por nombre de mi lista hasta conseguir al adecuado.

Ahora me arrepiento mucho de haber pensado en quitarme la vida, la vida vale mucho mas que una simple falta de amor y contención, mi familia y mis amigos siempre me hicieron felices, si no hubiese reflexionado probablemente hubiese desperdiciado cada momento de vida que me quedaba en la que quizá, y eso espero, habría aparecido el hombre de mi vida.

A finales de este año decidiré si realmente mi vida valía la pena para continuarla, si mis esfuerzos sirvieron de algo pero por ahora dejaría esa idea de lado y me preocuparé solo por mi felicidad, y si esta para ser completa debe ser planificada, pues así será.


End file.
